Caught By A Fate
by Corvy04
Summary: (Y/N) Lestrange adalah gadis yang unik yang menjalani kehidupan di Hogwarts dengan penuh kegelisahan. Di saat para penyihir seumurannya masih memikirkan tentang hal-hal menyenangkan, ia justru memikirkan tentang dosa-dosa dari sang ibu yang dipikulnya. Namun, ada saat di mana ia tertawa dan melupakan beban-bebannya, saat di mana ia bersama dengan si kembar Weasley.
1. Prologue

**Caught by a Fate**

 **...**

 **Weasley Twins x Reader**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Sad Ending, AU**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

 **...**

(Y/N) Lestrange membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa kosong di hamparan rumput dengan berpayungkan awan yang saling berarak. Siang ini udara cukup dingin, tidak seperti biasanya –malah, kemungkinan besar akan segera turun hujan. Tapi, justru karena itulah (Y/N) memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar kastil, bergelut dengan rumput-rumput nakal yang terus-menerus mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke depan dan belakang, membuat kulitnya yang sensitif menjadi gatal.

Sementara itu, angin sibuk bermain-main dengan untaian anak rambut yang tadinya bertugas untuk membingkai wajah (Y/N), sesekali mencoba untuk membuat matanya menjadi terasa perih sehingga ia harus memejamkan kelopak matanya dan berakhir dengan dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk. Namun, (Y/N) tak mau kalah dengan angin, sehingga ia mencoba untuk mengakali rasa kantuknya dengan mengintip melalui celah-celah kakinya, melihat suasana Hogwarts yang ramai dengan banyaknya siswa yang berlalu-lalang tak karuan.

(Y/N) menghela nafas, bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih dapat menikmati hari-hari penuh kedamaian seperti ini di tengah hidupnya yang kacau –setidaknya, itu adalah apa yang ia pikirkan sesaat sebelum suara kembang api terdengar, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Beberapa kembang api kecil bergerak ke berbagai arah –entah kenapa, (Y/N) lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'menggila' –dan memecah sentak angin sejuk yang berkumpul di situ, membuyarkan segalanya. _Segalanya._

(Y/N) segera beranjak dari posisinya, menghindari banyaknya kembang api yang _menggila,_ seolah ketagihan –atau mungkin terobsesi –untuk mendengarnya menjerit karena terkena salah satu di antaranya. Dan, ya. Sesaat setelah itu, sebuah kembang api meluncur dengan cepat, berbelok dengan gesit mengikuti gerak tubuh (Y/N), dan berakhir dengan masuk ke dalam roknya. _Ke dalam roknya._

"Aaaahhh!" (Y/N) memekik, berusaha menyingkirkan kembang api nakal yang menikmati kunjungan di dalam roknya. Tidak terasa sakit, namun terasa geli. Sontak, wajah (Y/N) memerah, memikirkan bahwa kembang api itu pasti dimantrai oleh siswa mesum yang usil. Dan kemungkinan besar, siswa itu sedang memantaunya, menertawakan kebodohannya.

(Y/N) berusaha memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat mantra apa yang dapat digunakan dalam situasi ini. Namun, sebelum ia dapat mengingat suatu mantra, kakinya tersandung oleh batu tatkala ia mencoba untuk lari, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke depan dengan wajah yang sukses mencium kasarnya tanah.

Bunyi debaman kecil terdengar, disusul oleh suara tawa. (Y/N) memicingkan mata, mendengar bahwa suara tawa itu tidak berasal dari satu orang, namun dua orang. Setelah menangkap fakta tersebut, ia dengan cepat mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Hei, kami minta maaf..." ucap salah satu dari mereka, sengaja menggantung kalimat tersebut di udara.

"... Karena kami mengacaukan hari damaimu," lanjut yang lain, menyelesaikan kalimat yang tadinya menggantung di udara.

(Y/N) menghela nafas. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusap pipinya yang kotor oleh tanah. Untung saja kali ini tidak terlalu kotor, sehingga ia bisa membuat wajahnya bersih kembali dengan cepat.

"Hei, kami minta maaf!" ucap suara di belakangnya secara bersamaan, rupanya tidak terima karena (Y/N) tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya," balas (Y/N) ogah-ogahan, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin memprotes atau membalas dengan kalimat yang menusuk yang dapat memancing masalah berkepanjangan, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa marah, sangat marah, karena mereka memantrai kembang api tadi untuk memasuki roknya. Terlebih lagi, mereka hanya minta maaf karena wajahnya yang kotor, dan tidak meminta maaf lagi untuk kasus kembang api.

Fred dan George Weasley, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan duo pembuat masalah di Hogwarts ini? Mereka begitu populer di kalangan siswa, yang membuat (Y/N) merasa aneh karena sifat pembawa masalah mereka justru dinilai lucu dan menghibur. Demi Merlin, apa yang salah dengan otak para penyihir akhir-akhir ini? Maksudnya –apa tiap hari mendapat detensi, membuat siswa lain menderita, dan tertawa akan kejahatan-kejahatan mereka yang sukses itu adalah sesuatu yang menghibur? Tolonglah, tolong, kepada siapa pun yang menciptakan alam ini, agar mengembalikan selera humor para penyihir, jika ini memang merupakan balasan karena para penyihir jarang berdoa.

Selagi (Y/N) berkutat dengan pikirannya sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah di wajahnya, salah satu dari duo kembar itu membuka mulut –(Y/N) tidak mengetahui siapa itu karena ia tak dekat dengan mereka sehingga tidak tahu perbedaan mereka.

"Hei, rasanya kami pernah melihatmu? Tapi kau benar-benar jarang kami temui," ucap pria-yang-disangka-Fred.

"Apa kau dari tahun kedua?" lanjut pria-lain-yang-disangka-merupakan-George.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap mereka berdua pada akhirnya, bersamaan.

(Y/N) melirik mereka berdua sesaat, "(Y/N)."

"Hanya (Y/N) saja?"

"Kau tak punya nama keluarga?"

"Maaf jika aku kurang sopan, tapi kurasa itu tidak diperlukan karena kita hanya akan bertemu sekali. Belum tentu jika kalian bisa menemuiku lagi. Selain itu, kita tidak akan menjadi teman dekat, jadi jika bertemu lagi pun, kurasa mengetahui nama panggilan saja sudah cukup," ucap (Y/N) setelah memastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah benar-benar bersih.

Mendengar itu, pria-yang- disangka-merupakan-George menaruh tangannya di dada, bertingkah seolah baru dilukai, "Awh, sakit sekali mendengar komentarmu yang dingin itu. Sangat menusuk bagi kami yang selalu menerima siapa pun dengan tangan terbuka."

Melihat reaksi pria-yang-disangka-George, (Y/N) sebenarnya tertawa geli di dalam hati. Namun, ia tak ingin terlihat terhibur oleh tingkah mereka, enggan mengakui bahwa duo pembuat masalah itu memang lucu dan menghibur, sehingga yang keluar hanyalah seulas senyum miris tanpa untaian kata.

Tanpa diduga, sebuah tangan meraih pinggangnya, memperdekat jarak di antara (Y/N) dan si-pemilik-tangan dalam konteks _persahabatan,_ "Jadi, kau masih tak mau memberitahukan nama keluargamu? Kami sangat penasaran, kau tahu. Apa nama keluargamu merupakan nama yang lucu? Seperti nama merek sampo keluaran terbaru?"

(Y/N) tersenyum tipis (masih mempertahankan egonya agar tidak terlihat seolah terhibur oleh duo kembar) sambil menyingkirkan tangan pria-yang-disangka-Fred dari bahunya dan mengirimkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-seorang-gadis-sedangkan-kau-seorang-pria-jadi-tolong-jangan-menyentuhku'.

"Aku ragu kalian masih sudi menyebutku sebagai seorang teman setelah mendengar nama keluargaku. Banyak dari mereka yang mendengar nama keluargaku segera mengernyit–"

" –Karena menyadari bahwa nama keluargamu benar-benar mirip dengan nama merek sampo?" potong pria-yang-diduga-Fred, membuat (Y/N) menganga, tidak percaya bahwa ia masih berlaga sok tidak kenal terhadapnya dan berusaha untuk menjadi temannya dengan cara membuat lelucon mengenai nama keluarganya.

"Oh, Demi Merlin, berhentilah berbohong. Aku paham bahwa kalian sudah tahu siapa nama keluargaku," desis (Y/N), mencoba menghindari topik yang bisa memancing lelucon.

"Apa? Kau meminta kami menebak nama keluargamu hanya dengan pentunjuk bahwa nama itu mirip dengen merek sampo?"

"Hey, Fred, kupikir ada kemungkinan lain bahwa nama keluarganya diambil dari merek sabun."

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu sama saja kita tak punya petunjuk karena kemungkinan besar nama keluarganya juga diambil dari merek produk lain."

"Ya, benar-benar keadaan yang penuh dengan keputusasaan."

(Y/N) mengernyit, merasa terganggu karena duo kembar tersebut masih berlaga tidak tahu, "Aku rasa semua orang tahu tentang anak dengan selera pakaian yang aneh (mengerling ke arah seragamnya sendiri), yang selalu diekori oleh Draco Malfoy ke mana pun ia pergi, yang dibenci oleh hampir dari seluruh siswa karena orangtuanya merupakan tahanan di Azkaban, dan makin dibenci karena ia dianggap sok baik dan sok pintar," ucap (Y/N), memperjelas semuanya secara blak-blakan.

Fred dan George membisu sesaat. Sekilas, (Y/N) dapat melihat sesuatu seperti rasa kasihan pada mata mereka. Dalam hati, ia merasa puas karena ia mendapatkan rasa simpatik. Memang seperti ini lah, ia sering mengucapkan bahwa ia orang yang busuk, tentang kejelekan-kejelekannya, atau bahkan penderitaannya, agar orang lain berpikir bahwa dia pantas dikasihani. Memang seperti inilah sifatnya. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia benar-benar busuk, di sisi lain ia berharap bahwa ia tidak memiliki sifat-sifat tersebut, dan sisi lainnya mengatakan bahwa lebih baik mempertahankan sifat-sifat tersebut agar ia bisa dikasihani lagi. Membingungkan, 'bukan? Yah, memang. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak mampu memahami sifatnya.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian adalah pembohong yang buruk," ucap (Y/N), menutup percakapan sembari berlalu, meninggalkan duo kembar yang masih membisu di belakang.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara dari mereka, berusaha menyambanginya dari kejauhan. Namun, (Y/N) berpura-pura tuli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, mengabaikan puluhan mata yang tiba-tiba menatapnya aneh ketika ia melewati lorong-lorong kastil.

0o0o0o0o

 **A/N: Yaaaaay! Entah apa ini yang saya buat. HP udah selesai seabad/ya gak seabad/ lalu dan saya ngehype lagi lalu baru menyadari pesona si kembar ini, jadi saya tulis ff saja tentang mereka. Lav lav~ /gg**

 **Cerita ini alurnya agak dipercepat, cuma fokus ke momen-momen penting mereka bertiga aja yang dimulai dari tahun keduanya si (Y/N). Oh, ya, (Y/N) seangkatan sama Harry dkk. Jadi, di chapter ini Fred sama George ada di tahun keempat uwu**

 **Ok, jujur aja saya ngga terlalu peduli sama jumlah review dan yang lainnya. Setelah move on dari fandom DxD dan Naruto, saya sadar saya cuma pengin ngalirin ide liar saya ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Yah, jadilah ini ff yang entah bakal selesai apa enggak /ya situ niat apa enggak**

 **Ok, makasih yang udah mau baca, bahkan ngereview ceritaku yang satu ini. Semoga aku bisa update chapter selanjutnya. See ya /kissu readers**


	2. Chapter 1: Hatred

**Caught by a Fate**

 **...**

 **Weasley Twins x Reader**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Sad Ending, AU**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Rate: T+ (M- /gak)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

Mata (Y/N) memicing begitu menyadari semua orang menatap aneh kepadanya–memang, ia sering dipandang seperti itu, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, lebih aneh dan dihiasi dengan senyum miris dari wajah-wajah tak familiar tersebut. Tidak bisa menghapus rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk menatap mata dari salah satu siswa yang melihatnya, mengikuti ke mana arah direksi pandang mata tersebut. Setelah melewati beberapa kemungkinan, nafasnya terhenti begitu ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mereka melihat ke arah roknya. _Ke arah roknya._

Demi Merlin–

"(Y/N)!"

Sesaat setelah ia mulai panik akan keadaan roknya yang terbakar separuh, memperlihatkan setengah pahanya pada bagian belakang, seseorang menarik tangannya, mengusik kegelisahannya.

Pada awalnya, ia sudah berencana untuk lari jika yang menarik tangannya adalah salah satu dari duo kembar–ya, itu merupakan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa dipikirkannya. Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih menyayanginya karena justru yang muncul di hadapannya adalah Draco Malfoy–sepupunya yang meskipun dibenci lebih dari separuh penghuni Hogwarts tapi masih menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan…. rokmu?" tanya Draco, merasa tak enak karena ia sedang mengamati paha sepupunya sendiri.

Sontak, (Y/N) segera menghapus pikiran bahwa bertemu Draco adalah hal yang baik. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia menemukan bahwa sikap protektif Draco akan jadi masalah besar. Sekarang dia menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan roknya –lalu, berikutnya apa? _Siapa yang melakukannya?_ Oh, Demi Merlin, kalau dia tak mau buka mulut pun, Draco pasti cukup pintar untuk dapat menyimpulkan siapa pelakunya. Dia pasti akan tahu bahwa yang melakukannya adalah si duo kembar–memangnya siapa lagi yang suka mengerjai orang selain mereka?–kemudian ia akan marah pada mereka karena telah melukai (Y/N), lalu si duo kembar juga akan membalas Draco, dan terjadilah perang besar–ok, ia sedikit hiperbola–yang membuat si duo kembar dan pengikut-pengikutnya berpikir bahwa ia mengadu kepada Draco dan mulai mengecapnya sebagai gadis manja.

Berpikir mengenai itu saja sudah membuat mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tidak siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang akan datang.

"(Y/N)?" panggil Draco, berusaha membangunkannya dari lamunan.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lebih matang lagi, (Y/N) segera bangun dari dunianya, memutuskan untuk berbohong kepada Draco.

"Aku belajar mantra baru tadi pagi, namun salah mengucapkannya dan itu berakhir menjadi kembang api. Karena panik, aku mencoba menangkal mantra tersebut dengan mantra lain, namun kau tahu bahwa aku selalu gagal ketika panik, jadi aku juga mengalami kesalahan terhadap mantra penangkal itu sehingga kembang apinya lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rokku," ucap (Y/N), tidak menutupi fakta bahwa roknya seperti itu karena perbuatan dari sebuah kembang api.

Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sedikit merasa aneh terhadap ucapan (Y/N). Iris kelabu Draco yang mengintimidasi membuat (Y/N) mau tak mau menelan ludahnya, mencoba tersenyum sealami mungkin.

"Baiklah," putus Draco pada akhirnya, membuat (Y/N) menghembuskan nafas lega, "kau bisa gunakan jubahku sementara untuk menutupinya. Kita akan cari mantra yang bisa memperbaikinya. Kalau tidak ketemu, aku akan kirim surat kepada Ibu agar membelikanmu yang baru," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan jubah Slytherinnya kepada (Y/N).

Namun, belum begitu lama ketika (Y/N) merasakan bebannya terangkat, seseorang, atau mungkin dua orang, dengan kurang ajarnya menghancurkan momen kebahagiaannya dengan teriakan berisik khas mereka–hal ini sudah cukup untuk membuat (Y/N) mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka, si kembar, mengejarnya sedari tadi.

"Lestrange! Kami minta maaf!"

"Kau tahu kami tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau benar-benar, dan sungguh-sungguh, dan ikhlas, dan yakin, memaafkan kami!"

"Kami bisa memperbaiki rokmu…"

"….jadi ikutlah dengan kami!"

(Y/N) merasakan urat-uratnya menjadi kaku, jantungnya berhenti berdegup, dan nafasnya tersendat selama beberapa detik. Demi Merlin, ia baru saja berkata bahwa roknya sobek karena kecelakaan demi melindungi hidung dua orang tolol tersebut, dan mereka malah dengan tololnya memproklamirkan kesalahan mereka sendiri di depan Draco. Apa yang salah dengan otak duo Weasley satu ini?

Draco–tentunya, segera menyadari bahwa (Y/N) berbohong kepadanya perihal rok tersebut. Ia tidak suka menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya, namun justru mulutnya membelot melawan otaknya, "Hah? Minta maaf? Jangan bilang kalian yang membuat rok (Y/N) seperti ini? Itu hal yang menjijikkan, Weasley," desis Draco tajam.

Namun, secara mengejutkan Fred dan George tidak mengindahkan Draco. Mungkin mereka sudah terlalu kebal akan ancaman-ancamannya–atau memang ada yang salah dengan otak mereka.

"Maaf, Malfoy, kami tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Kami hanya ingin bicara dengan sepupumu."

"Jadi, kau sebaiknya bersuka rela menyingkirkan bokongmu dari hadapan kami dengan tenang…"

"….atau kami akan menyemir rambutmu menjadi semerah rambut kami sehingga kau bisa bergabung menjadi salah satu Weasley."

Draco terdiam beberapa saat–walau iris kelabunya masih mengirimkan pandangan penuh intimidasi seperti biasa–membiarkan si kembar menyelesaikan perkataan mereka.

"Apa itu ancaman? Ayahku akan mendengar mengani hal ini. Mengancam seseorang sudah bisa dimasukkan ke dalam aksi kejahatan, lebih ke secara mental, apalagi terhadap seseorang di bawah tujuh belas tahun."

"Oh, waw, di bawah tujuh belas tahun? Tapi kami juga masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun. Orang tua mana yang mau menganggap ancaman anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun sebagai hal yang serius?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana dua pengikut gendutmu itu? Lelah karena punya tuan bodoh yang hanya bisa bergantung pada posisi ayahnya?"

Sekilas, (Y/N) dapat melihat tangan Draco terkepal. Ini bukan pertanda baik, tentunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, memutar otak untuk menemukan cara terbaik yang bisa mencairkan suasana tegang ini.

Baru saja Draco merasa kehilangan kata-kata, hanya bisa terdiam sambil membiarkan amarah menyulutnya, kini ia sudah dapat mengukir senyum angkuh khas miliknya, menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk membela diri, "Oh, mereka? Kenapa mencari mereka, Weasley? Apakah itu bentuk halus dari pernyataan perang yang didasari oleh keraguanmu terhadap kemampuanku? Oh, dan tentang ayahku, kupikir kalian tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk menghinaku maupun keluargaku hanya untuk menutupi fakta mengenai betapa memalukannya keluarga Weasley dengan obsesi mereka terhadap kumpulan darah lumpur. Aku prihatin pada kali–"

"Draco, cukup," potong (Y/N) sebelum Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat iris kelabu Draco memandangnya dengan ekspresi keheranan yang dicampur dengan rasa tidak suka karena merasa penampilan panggungnya diganggu.

Menanggapi gelagat dan sinar yang terpancar dari mata (Y/N), Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi salah, "Demi Merlin, apa yang hinggap di otakmu? Maksudku… kau membela mereka? (Y/N), kau membela keturunan dari darah pengkhianat Weasley?"

(Y/N) menatap iris kelabu Draco dalam-dalam, memahami betul bahwa Draco, dengan keangkuhan dan ambisinya untuk diakui, akan selalu memiliki sikap diskrimasi itu, dengan cara pandangnya yang telah dan akan selalu menatap rendah penyihir berdarah lumpur–dalam kasus ini, tentu Draco akan membenci Keluarga Weasley yang memiliki minat terhadap para muggle, menganggap mereka pengkhianat. Terkadang, kepercayaan Draco dan ambisinya terdengar konyol, cenderung tolol baginya. Namun, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Draco yang sejak kecil selalu didoktrin oleh orangtuanya agar menganut pemahaman tersebut. Terkadang, (Y/N) diam-diam mendengar Draco mengigau dalam tidurnya, membisikkan harapan kecil di mana ia hanya ingin keluarga normal, tanpa ego, keangkuhan, ataupun kebanggaan. Sejak saat itu dan sampai sekarang, (Y/N) adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bahwa Draco hanyalah anak yang mendambakan kedamaian dalam tiap mimpi-mimpinya, namun selalu bangun untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mimpi-mimpi tersebut takkan pernah jadi nyata sehingga ia terpaksa harus menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, yang mengangkat dahunya tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk menunjukkan pada penyihir lain bahwa derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi.

Selain itu, sejak awal (Y/N) tidak diperlakukan secara adil dalam keluarga Malfoy. Ia terakhir melihat ibunya, Bellatrix Lestrange, saat berumur lima tahun, sebelum ibunya dimasukkan ke Azkaban. Pada awalnya, ia diperlakukan sama seperti anak-anak lain, didoktrin dengan pemahaman anti darah lumpur, diajarkan tentang bagaimana cara menunjukkan derajat di hadapan penyihir lain, dan dipaksa mengagungkan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Namun, itu semua berubah ketika mereka menemukan sifat (Y/N) yang menyimpang, cenderung tak peduli terhadapan pemahaman-pemahaman tersebut. Belum lagi, ketika ia pertama menjejakkan kaki di Hogwarts, ia justru dinyatakan masuk ke Ravenclaw, tidak seperti sepupunya Draco yang masuk Slytherin. Hal ini tentu merupakan sesuatu yang salah, setidaknya itulah cara pandang Lucius Malfoy terhadapnya, sehingga ia mulai diperlakukan secara berbeda. Namun, setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur karena Draco masih tetap menyayanginya, menganggapnya sepupu dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak berbagi.

Tidak peduli sepasif apapun sifatnya dibandingkan dengan Draco maupun ibunya–Bellatrix, siswa-siswi lain masih tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia anak dari pembunuh berantai yang mana membuat (Y/N) diasingkan, tidak memiliki teman hingga saat ini. Ia jarang berbicara dengan orang lain, sebagian besar waktunya hanya ia habiskan untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Terkadang, ia mendengar beberapa siswi yang menggossipkannya di perpustakaan, sesekali meliriknya. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hidup (Y/N) bagaikan di neraka. Draco sering mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mendapakant teman seandainya ia masuk Slytherin. Namun, ia sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa teman-teman Draco hanya berteman dengannya karena takut pada Draco, karena terpaksa mematuhi perintahnya. Hanya Draco yang terasa berbeda, yang benar-benar menyayanginya, yang selalu menyediakan punggungnya sebagai tempat persembunyian (Y/N).

Selama ini ia selalu bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang Draco, selalu meringkuk ketakutan, dan mengeluh akan pahitnya hidup. Namun, ia tidak akan selamanya bergantung pada Draco, 'bukan? Ia sudah cukup menyusahkan Draco. Kini, ia harus memilih jalannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa detik beradu pandang, (Y/N) memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, "Kalau kau sudah tahu seharusnya tidak usah bertanya, Draco."

Draco menatap (Y/N) tidak percaya, seulas senyum miris terukir di wajahnya, "(Y/N), mereka adalah darah pengkhianat dan–"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pemahamanmu dan ayahmu. Kau tidak perlu mengulangi sebutan-sebutan itu hanya untuk membuatku patuh padamu, mengikuti apa yang kau dan keluargamu inginkan. Kau bukan orangtuaku, Draco, berhentilah membuatku mematuhi aturan-aturan darah lumpurmu itu."

Sesaat, keheningan menyita–sebenarnya tidak juga, hanya Draco yang menguatkan pernyataan tentang keheningan itu dengan membisu selama beberapa detik. Sedangkan, kondisi di sekitar justru tidak mendukung. Dengan suara (Y/N) yang cukup keras, beberapa siswa memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah mereka untuk sekedar menonton perkelahian antara dua saudara yang cukup terkenal di Hogwarts mengingat mereka baru menginjak tahun kedua.

Sekilas, Draco menunjukkan raut kekecewaan–setidaknya (Y/N) yakin betul bahwa ia sempat melihatnya tadi–sebelum menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya yang biasa. Senyum pahit terukir di bibir pucatnya bersamaan dengan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terdengar sedikit goyah, " _Well,_ kupikir bahkan jika aku adalah orangtuamu, kau tidak akan mematuhi perintahku juga. Setidaknya itu adalah yang terjadi pada Bibi Bellatrix," ucap Draco sambil mengalihkan pandangnya pada si kembar yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang (Y/N), "nikmati waktumu dengan mereka, (Y/N). Selamat siang."

Dengan itu, Draco berbalik, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang entah mengapa nampak bergetar di mata (Y/N). Dengan cepat, kerumunan siswa yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran antara Draco dan (Y/N) bubar tatkala Draco membentak mereka semua, mengancam dengan hawa penuh intimidasi.

"Aku tahu kau akan segera mengerti, Draco. _Well,_ aku bisa saja bertaruh untuk hal itu," ucap (Y/N) dengan suara yang setidaknya cukup lantang untuk bisa didengar oleh Draco, tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk meneriakkannya selagi punggung Draco menjauh. Sesaat, (Y/N) dapat melihat bahwa Draco menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, namun tak berbalik untuk menatap matanya. Yah, sekali lagi, ia hanya melihat hal itu sesaat–sebelum Draco kembali berjalan menjauhinya.

Merasa puas–sekaligus kecewa karena membuat Draco menjauh darinya–(Y/N) berbalik, menatap ke arah wajah si kembar yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia dari perkelahian singkatnya dengan Draco.

"Sekarang, kalian bisa lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, aku tak punya banyak waktu, ada essai yang harus kukerjakan," ucap (Y/N) cepat, segera mengalihkan direksi pandangnya dari iris mereka, bertingkah seolah menyibukkan diri dengan menalikan jubah Draco di sekitar pinggulnya.

" _Well,_ kami tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang perkelahianmu dengan Malfoy…"

"…tapi itu bukan urusan kami saat ini."

"Jadi yang bisa kami lakukan satu-satunya adalah memperbaiki rokmu…"

"…dan kau harus ikut kami ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan terakhir mereka, (Y/N) tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan keterusikannya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, sekali lagi meragukan kondisi otak dari si kembar, "Apakah siswa dari asrama lain boleh memasuki ruang rekreasi yang bukan milik asrama mereka?"

Salah satu dari mereka yang ia duga adalah George–well, dia adalah tipe pembelajar cepat yang terfokus pada pembelajaran secara visual yang mana memudahkannya untuk mengambil kesimpulan tentang cirri-ciri fisik yang membedakan si kembar–berbicara lebih dahulu, "Siapa yang peduli tentang peraturan? Kupikir kau harusnya lebih khawatir pada rokmu."

"Siapa tahu akan lebih banyak poin yang diambil dari asramamu ketika ada profesor yang menilai kau tidak cukup sopan dalam berpakaian dari pada ketahuan memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama lain," lanjut Fred sambil menunjukkan senyum jahilnya yang familiar di mata hampir dari semua penghuni Hogwarts.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut (Y/N), sekali lagi ia merasa tidak senang dengan opsi pilihan yang diajukan oleh si kembar, "Setidaknya aku bisa membuat profesor yang mengambil poin dariku menghentikan tindakannya ketika aku menjelaskan mengapa aku berpakaian seperti ini."

"Oh, ayolah, _Love,_ aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian para Ravenclaw sangat sulit untuk diajak bersenang-senang," ucap George merajuk, mengistirahatkan tangannya di bahu (Y/N).

(Y/N), masih dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak melanggar peraturan, segera menyingkirkan tangan George dari bahunya, "Tentu saja kami tidak akan bersenang-senang saat poin asrama kami dipertaruhkan, Weasley. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku punya nama."

Merasa kewalahan dalam beradu argumen–ya, dalam kasus ini, (Y/N) adalah tipe gadis yang tidak ingin argumennya dibantah selama ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia bela adalah hal yang benar baginya–Fred dan George memilih untuk melaksanakan rencana B di mana mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan sedikit _paksaan._

Tepat seperti kedengarannya–rencana B ini perlu sedikit pemaksaan dalam menjalankannya–walaupun tidak sampai melukai (Y/N). Dan begitulah, detik berikutnya (Y/N) menemukan bahwa dirinya sudah ada di bahu Fred layaknya tas yang disampirkan begitu saja. Sementara itu, tangan kekar Fred menahan kakinya agar ia tak berontak dan kabur–sedikit memalukan memang, ketika seorang lelaki memegangi kakimu, salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang sensitif.

"Weasley, turunkan aku! Ini pelecehan! Kau tidak boleh memegang kaki seorang gadis seperti it–APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? JANGAN MENGGOSOK PAHAKU–DAN JANGAN MENEKANNYA SEPERTI ITU! WEASLEY, KUPERINGATKAN PADAMU!" seru (Y/N) sambil terus meronta-ronta, tidak terima akan perlakuan Fred.

Mengabaikan protesan (Y/N), Fred justru terkekeh–sementara George yang berjalan di samping Fred menyeringai, menikmati kesenangan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Astaga, aku cuma menahan agar kau tidak jatuh, _Love._ Dan kau, yang masih dua belas tahun, sudah berpikir tidak-tidak ketika ada pria baik yang menolongmu dan menyalahartikannya sebagai pelecehan?" celoteh Fred dengan nada suara yang sengaja dibuat seolah sedang terkejut–atau mungkin kecewa?

"Fred benar, _Love._ Aku tidak mengira kau adalah gadis yang nakal, eh?" lanjut George, menikmati drama yang dimulai oleh saudaranya.

Merasa kehilangan kata-kata, (Y/N) memutuskan untuk membisu beberapa saat, memilih untuk menurut. Selain itu, mengucapkan satu atau dua patah kata untuk membalas argumentasi mereka mungkin akan memperburuk suasana mengingat saat ini ia begitu malu sempai-sampai ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Diam-diam, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Fred menggendongnya dengan cara menyampirkannya seperti tas sehingga wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah bisa ia sembunyikan di balik punggung Fred.

Namun, tak begitu lama ketika naluri seorang gadis milik (Y/N) mengambil alih, naluri seorang murid teladan milik (Y/N) memberontak tatkala ia mengingat bahwa si kembar tengah atau akan menggiringnya dalam masalah besar. Ia segera menyingkirkan rasa malu yang baru saja ia permasalahkan dan memilih untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya saat ini. Setelah ditimbang-timbang lagi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan bahwa Fred dan George mengamankannya dari detensi dan resiko-resiko serupa karena ia tak ingin dicap sebagai siswa yang bermasalah, sehingga negosiasi merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang dapat ia andalkan.

"Ok, ok, aku akan menuruti kalian untuk saat ini. Tapi, sebagai gantinya kalian harus menjamin agar tidak ada satu pun Profesor ataupun Filch yang memergokiku masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin menemukan anak Gryffindor yang berani mengadukanku kepada mereka. Kupikir ini cukup adil, Weasley, mengingat kalian harus menebus kesalahan atas rokku dan kekerasan berupa memperlakukanku seperti tas sampir."

Dengan cepat, Fred dan George mengiyakan permintaan (Y/N), membuat (Y/N) sekali lagi bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang salah dengan otak mereka.

0o0o0o0o

Sejak saat itu, hari-hari (Y/N) berubah, tidak sesunyi dulu. Ia tak akan mengatakan apa pun tentang _bully-_ an yang masih berjalan, namun kali ini kasusnya berbeda–kali ini ia membicarakan mengenai hari-harinya yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari kata monoton. Abaikan Draco, yang esoknya sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa–memang sejak awal (Y/N) sudah tahu bahwa Draco tidak akan bisa terlalu lama marah kepadanya, kita membahas mengenai perilaku si kembar kali ini.

Setelah mereka mengembalikan rok (Y/N) seperti sedia kala, hari-hari esoknya mereka mulai menyapa (Y/N)–sampai pada tahap di mana (Y/N) sendiri merasa terganggu, sebenarnya. Secara mengejutkan, mereka akan menghampiri (Y/N) begitu melihatnya berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong kastil. Bukan hanya itu, mereka sudah beberapa kali makan di meja Ravenclaw, mengabaikan teman-teman Gryffindor mereka yang memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya, dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat (Y/N).

Selain itu, (Y/N) juga masih ingat ketika mereka tiba-tiba menyusulnya memasuki perpustakaan, tempat di Hogwarts yang berada paling atas dalam daftar _tempat-tempat yang jarang dikunjungi si kembar Weasley._ Ia tidak begitu ingat tentang percakapan yang mereka bahas. Namun, ia masih ingat betul tentang poin-poin penting dalam momen tersebut:

"….dan Ibu merajutkanku syal berwarna hijau. Tapi, bukankah itu warna dari Slytherin?"

"Aku tahu itu, George. Setidaknya, jika kita harus menanggung malu karena Ibu kita salah menjahitkan syal, kita menanggungnya bersama-sama."

"….Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita melewatkan detensi dari Snape?"

"Huh? Sepertinya ti–oh, aku lupa, hari ini kita ada detensi dengannya. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau benar. Tapi, siapa peduli? Kita bisa cari alasan untuk berbohong."

"Kau tahu, Freddie, kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk berbohong tentu saja aku tidak akan jadi sepanik ini. Tapi, kudengar Snape mulai berani menggunakan apa itu–veritaserum? –untuk digunakan pada murid-murid yang kabur dari detensi dengan cara berbohong."

Sontak, badan Fred menegang. Tentunya melihat Fred yang ketakutan bukanlah hal biasa karena seorang Fred Weasley tak pernah takut akan detensi. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu, (Y/N) berani bertaruh bahwa Snape sudah mengancam bahwa ia akan mengadukan si kembar pada Ibu mereka. Setelah semua, si kembar memang hanya takut kepada Ibu mereka–memangnya siapa yang tidak takut pada wanita yang bisa saja mengirimimu howler kapan pun ia mau?

"Georgie, kurasa kita sudah telat…."

"….lebih dari dua puluh menit…"

"….dan Snape mungkin sudah benar-benar mengirim surat kepada Ibu kita."

Sesaat setelah Fred menyelesaikan kalimat dari kembarannya yang menggantung di udara, keheningan menyita–entah karena apa–mungkin saja si kembar sedang meratapi dosa-dosa mereka. Yang jelas, keheningan itu membuat beban di bahu (Y/N) sedikit berkurang dan ia bisa melanjutkan tugasnya yang sedari tadi tersendat oleh berbagai hambatan. Namun, belum begitu lama (Y/N) menikmati keheningan tadi, pada detik selanjutnya, George secara tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu (Y/N), menginterupsi aktivitasnya dan membuatnya menatap ke arah wajahnya.

"Kita dalam masalah besar, (Y/N)! Dari sini Snape akan membuat hidup kita menjadi seperti neraka dengan howler yang mungkin akan berdatangan dua puluh empat kali dalam sehari! Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, kita tak akan bisa menemuimu lagi sehingga kau harus membantu kami menyelesaikan masalah–" oceh George, tidak mengindahkan wajah (Y/N) yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ia terusik.

"…dan jika sudah begitu–"

Sebelum George menyelesaikan kalimatnya, (Y/N) menyela dengan cara meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu George, membuat perhatian George tercuri dan kini hanya terfokus padanya seorang.

"Tenang. Pertama-tama, tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam…" ucap (Y/N) dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat agar menjadi lebih halus.

Dan secara mengejutkan–sekali lagi, apa yang salah dengan otak si kembar?–George mempercayainya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kini, sorot matanya terlihat lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya.

"Ok, kemudian, lihatlah ke arah mataku," perintah (Y/N) yang segera dipatuhi oleh George. Kini, iris hazel George beradu dengan irisnya. Sedikit terasa aneh saat ia saling pandang dengan lelaki dalam jarak sedekat ini–namun, ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa gugup tersebut dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa sejauh ini rencananya berjalan lancar, (Y/N) memutuskan untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, "Sekarang, apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti peduli pada masalahmu dengan Snape?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

Dan seperti apa yang ia harapkan, George kehilangan kata-kata, begitu pun Fred. Mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan, (Y/N) yang telah merasa puas segera mengemasi buku dan perkamen-perkamennya, memeluknya erat-erat agar tidak jatuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Selamat sore," ucap (Y/N) sebelum berlalu, mencoba menjadi sesopan mungkin.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, setelah kejadian itu berlalu, si kembar masih berusaha untuk mendekatinya, bahkan ketika ia sudah berkali-kali menyatakan secara terang-terangan di hadapan mereka bahwa ia tidak peduli dan tidak mengharapkan kehadiran si kembar.

Ada saat di mana si kembar mengekorinya yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan di menara astronomi. Seperti biasa, mereka mencoba mencari topik yang bisa dimasuki oleh (Y/N) juga–walau pada kenyataannya (Y/N) memilih untuk diam dan tak bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Pada akhirnya, karena tak tahan dengan sifat (Y/N) yang cenderung acuh-tak acuh, mereka mulai menyinggung tentang ketidakpeduliannya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kau menolak seseorang yang ingin menjadi temanmu untuk masuk dalam hidupmu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli, (Y/N)?" tanya George –mungkin ia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan (Y/N) di perpustakaan dulu.

Oleh pertanyaan tersebut, (Y/N) menghentikan langkah kakinya, mengalihkan direksi pandangnya ke arah salju yang jatuh secara perlahan, tak beritme, lewat jendela tanpa kaca. Tangan mungilnya bersentuhan satu-sama lain, menjadi tempat berbagi dingin maupun hangat.

"Kau tahu, Weasley, dari luar mungkin aku terlihat tidak peduli," ucap (Y/N), menggantungkan kalimatnya sementara di udara untuk memastikan bahwa perhatian George benar-benar tertuju padanya, "tapi jauh di dalam…." lanjut (Y/N), mengalihkan direksi pandangnya dari jendela ke arah iris hazel George.

"…Aku lebih tidak peduli."

Dan entah apa yang salah dengannya–ia yang begitu menyukai salju kini menemukan bahwa iris hazel George saat sedang syok jauh dan sangat-sangat lebih indah. Entah hal ini berarti bahwa dia Do-S atau apa, ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia tak butuh alasan untuk menyukai iris hazel yang indah tersebut. Apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah murni berupa kepuasan batin.

Sesaat setelah mengagumi iris George yang dipenuhi oleh guratan ketidakpercayaan, (Y/N) memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitas tersebut dan memilih untuk berjalan mendahului si kembar, merasa tidak perlu melihat reaksi mereka selanjutnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sudah kedua kalinya sifat sarkasmenya keluar dan itu bukanlah hal yang biasa karena (Y/N) adalah gadis yang halus dan penyabar, cenderung naïf. Ia sangat jarang marah dan selalu berhati-hati dalam memilih kata, tak ingin melukai hati orang lain karena ia takut dibenci. Dan kini, sifat sarkasmenya yang selalu ia pendam keluar begitu saja tiap kali ia berbicara dengan si kembar. Sedikit aneh sekaligus mengejutkan ketika ia menemukan tidak ada rasa simpatik maupun rasa di mana ia takut dibenci oleh si kembar dalam hatinya.

Mengapa? Apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga ia membenci mereka?

Yah, untuk dirinya yang selalu pendiam, serius, dan terpaku pada aturan, sosok si kembar merupakan kebalikan darinya, merupakan sesuatu yang sewajarnya ia benci. Baginya, mereka tidak lebih dari tukang _bully_ yang tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain–dalam kasus ini, para Slytherin. Bukannya ia berada di pihak Slytherin atau apa, tapi sebenarnya orang-orang seperti merekalah yang membuat para Slytherin menjadi _jahat–well,_ kata jahat mungkin sedikit kasar–bagaimana pun, mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang terpengaruh oleh peranan dari lingkungan. Tidak semua Slytherin memiliki hati yang busuk. Namun, murid dari asrama lain menganggap mereka semua busuk, tidak terkecuali, dan mulai mengucilkan mereka. Tentu saja para Slytherin tidak menyukai hal ini dan mereka mulai beralih pada sihir gelap–tempat di mana mereka tidak dikucilkan dan diterima sepenuh hati. Yah, itu merupakan poin kesatu mengapa ia membenci si kembar. Anggap saja mereka merupakan salah satu alasan yang mempengaruhi terganggunya pembentukan pribadi seseorang.

Dua, mereka tidak lucu, lelucon mereka lebih cenderung ke menyindir orang lain, setidaknya itu adalah apa yang (Y/N) pikirkan. Tiga, mereka tidak menghormati guru dan menganggap enteng pelajaran. Entah apa visi misi mereka ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah–tapi, hei, orangtua mereka susah payah bekerja bukan untuk membuat anak mereka menjadi pembangkang, 'bukan? Empat, mereka berisik dan selalu mengganggu. Yep, ini sudah jelas. (Y/N) menyukai ketenangan dan ia membenci orang-orang berisik yang meneriakkan omong kosong hampir tiap waktu. Lima, mereka tidak peduli terhadap peraturan. _Well,_ untuk alasan satu ini, kasusnya hampir sama dengan membangkang kepada guru di atas tadi.

Ya, setelah disimak baik-baik, sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang aneh ataupun mengejutkan jika (Y/N) membenci si kembar. Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya memaklumi si kembar, namun di saat yang sama membuatnya ingin melempar mereka jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya.

Sesuatu yang aneh… yang membuatnya nyaman sekaligus terusik. Dan entah apa yang salah dengannya, diam-diam muncul keinginan di dalam hatinya untuk berbalik dan menuruni tangga hanya untuk meminta maaf kepada si kembar. Lalu, apa yang terjadi di detik berikutnya benar-benar tak masuk prediksinya. Sebut saja bahwa kakinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi karena ia dengan kurang ajarnya mengkhianati (Y/N) dan memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga.

Sementara itu, hati kecilnya terus berteriak, memaksa sang empu untuk menemukan alasan mengapa ia membenci Fred dan George yang mau-tidak mau membuatnya memutar otak, memikirkan dalam-dalam mengenai si kembar.

Selama ini, sesuatu yang membuatnya membenci mereka berdua… apakah benar karena alasan-alasan itu ataukah hanya karena rasa iri yang ia simpan terhadap mereka?–setelah semua, ia memang selalu iri terhadap orang-orang yang senantiasa tampak bahagia dan menikmati hidup mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

 **A/N: Ayyyaaaaayyyy, akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter 1~ Well, maaf kalau chapter ini romance-nya kurang dan mungkin jauh dari kata memuaskan. Tapi, chapter kali ini sebenernya bagian dari pengenalan, bagian dari pembangun plot yang pastinya ngebosenin tapi penting buat memperjelas sudut pandang reader tentang Draco dan si kembar.**

 **Next chapter, romancenya mulai panas –uhuk. Ok, karena nantinya Fred udah pasti mokad pas perang Hogwarts (menahan tangis), semasa dia masih hidup, dia bakal punya porsi yang lebih banyak dari George. Nanti porsinya George sekitar di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts dan seterusnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, sesekali author juga bakal ngasih satu atau dua momen yang manis sama George, kok.**

 **Ok, pantengin terus ff ini, ya! Sekali lagi, author nggak peduli sama jumlah review karena author murni pengin nulis ff ini soalnya jatuh cinta sama si kembar. Dari pada imajinasi disimpen di otak mulu, mending dituangin jadi ff kan ya uwu**

 **Ok, see ya in next chapter~ *peluk cium readers/gak**


End file.
